Daughter Nature: Chapter Nine: Unedited Version
by Bella's Bff
Summary: This is the Unedited Version of Daughter Nature: Chapter Nine: Lemons Aren't Always Sour. Don't read it if you haven't read Daughter Nature, it won't make any sense. ExB Lemon


**This is the unedited version of Daughter Nature's Chapter Nine: Lemons Aren't Always Sour. Don't read if you haven't read my story, Daughter Nature.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and all characters within their pages.**

* * *

Three hours later, after catching up with Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I were sitting in my room.

I decided to tease Edward a bit. I ran out of the room, telling Edward I was getting changed. I ran to the bathroom.

I pictured myself wearing a lacey bra and underwear set. Then I pictured a tight black tank-top (That showed a good amount of cleavage) that didn't cover my belly button. I pictured a black pair of jeans that barely covered my ass. I put on eyeliner and mascara like I see Avril Lavigne wear it. I snapped my fingers, and I looked in the mirror. I'll admit it.

I looked really hot.

I put a few pink streaks through it, then told Edward to meet me in my car.

I ran to my garage.

Edward was sitting next to my pink mustang, wearing a tight tee-shirt, and some jeans (he looked so yummy), looking pretty confused, "Bella, where did you get this-" He gasped when he saw what I was wearing. He looked at me up and down, taking in the sight of my body, he looked like he was about to attack, and he was getting 'happy', if you know what I mean.

"Let's go!" I said, hopping into the car.

He moaned quietly, but got into the car obediently.

I turned on the car, and zoomed out down my driveway, and on my way to the Cullen's.

"Why are we at my house?" Edward asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Because I need some shopping buddies!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "Wake up, slow poke! We have people to see, places to go!" I said when I saw that Edward was just sitting there staring at me. He snapped out of it, and got out and was next to me in a second.

"Then why am I going?" He asked, then when he saw my face, he added, "Not that I don't want to go, but you don't need me to watch you shop."

"You are going so that you can tell me what looks good on me." I said. He obviously didn't catch my evil grin.

"Oh, okay, love." He said, and then Alice was in front of me. She took one look at my outfit, and then gave me an approving look.

She hugged me to death, or... you know what I mean. I looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a cute blue dress that was held up by spaghetti strings. It showed a some cleavage. She had a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss on.

It was cute and hot at the same time.

Rose suddenly appeared beside her, she was grinning at me. Rose was wearing a strapless zip up black top, and silver mini skirt. She was wearing about as much makeup as me.

She looked hot, too.

They both obviously knew my plan.

Perfect.

"Rose, where are you-" Emmett trailed off when he saw Rose's outfit. I pursed my lips to hide my smile.

"Alice, where is my-" Jasper's mouth fell open at the sight of his wife.

"We're going shopping." They said at the same time, and the two boys' faces fell.

"And you guys are going to come and tell us what looks good." Rose said. The two boys nodded their heads eagerly.

EPOV

I saw what was going through their heads, unwillingly, and saw that they thought that they were going to be seeing their loves in lingerie.

I knew Bella would never do that, no matter how much I fantasized about it.

She was an angel.

And angel wearing an outfit that made me want to take her right then and there.

BPOV

Edward was staring at my ass. The hunger in his eyes was turning me on, and I had to make it go away before the weather started to change.

I controlled it, making sure that it stayed sunny outside. I controlled everyone's glittering skin, making it look like they were just pale.

"Thanks, Bella!" Alice said, looking up and down her arms.

"Yeah, thanks." Rose agreed.

I smiled, "Welcome. Now, let's go! Girls take my car, guys take Emmett's Jeep!" I declared.

"Okay." Then the guys walked to Emmett's Jeep, that is, after they stared at our asses one more time.

When they were out of earshot, we burst out laughing. "That was hilarious!" Alice laughed.

"Outrageous! Did you see the way Edward looked at your ass, Bella! He looked like he was going to eat you!"

"He was going to, actually, before Bella told them to go, he'd decided that he was going to pounce on you! The vision was hilarious!" Alice laughed.

We all laughed. Then we jumped in the car, Alice and Rose both complimented it, and I thanked them.

Then we zoomed off to the boys' torture.

Soon, we were at the mall. We picked out a few outfits that were absolutely necessary (not true, but we wanted them). Soon, we all went our separate ways.

I went into Hot Topic, and saw that the cashier was the only one there. She didn't look at my Edward like he was a piece of meat, which I was grateful for. She looked like she was hesitating, then suddenly asked, "I have to go talk to my boss, will you guys be fine here by yourselves?" She looked hopeful.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Of course. We'll be fine, I've been here a lot." I assured. She walked out, and I went to look at the clothes.

I looked through their underwear. Edward walked up behind me, "What are you doing Bella?" He asked, looking confused.

"Finding Underwear to try on." I said, and then I found the perfect one. I bought it, and went to the dressing room to try it on.

I could tell that Edward was getting suspicious. I grinned, then walked into one of the dressing rooms. I put on a cute Black And Pink Dot Mesh Bustier And Thong Set (as it said), and asked Edward (who was currently waiting just outside the door) to come in. I opened the door just enough for him to get in, and pulled him into the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked, faking insecurity.

His eyes followed every curve of my body, and when he looked back up at me, his eyes were filled with a hunger that I was returning at the second.

But what he did next surprised me.

He attacked me.

And it was damn sexy.

His body hit mine, and we hit the floor with a soft thud. I grinned, and then Edward's lips were on mine.

He didn't ask for permission, just shoved his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled for a few minutes, before he started to kiss down my neck, my collar bone, and when he got to the cleavage, he pulled off the top, revealing my bare chest. His eyes were filled with lust as he attacked it with his lips. He bit and licked my erect nipples, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

My hands tangled themselves into his hair, holding his head in place.

He started to kiss down my torso, till his head was right above the thong. He grinned up at me once, before pulling them down with his teeth, I moaned as his teeth just barely grazed my hot core, before continuing his journey down my aroused body.

When he finally got the thong off, he kissed his way back up my legs, my inner thighs, until he got to my core. He kissed it softly, and I moaned once again.

After a minute of teasing me, I was getting impatient. I growled, and flipped him over, and ripped his shirt off, then his jeans. He smiled at me, and I grinned evilly at him.

I pulled his boxers down his legs with my tongue, and his breath hitched. I grinned.

Once they were off, I didn't hesitate, I just moved straight to his member, and pulled it into my mouth.

I moved my tonge around his huge member, hearing his moan was just making me more aroused. I moved quicker, then, when I felt and tasted his release, I greedily swallowed it all.

He, getting impatient, growled, and pulled himself out of my mouth. He moved so that he was ontop of me. He looked at my body with lust, but still asked for permission with his eyes.

I nodded, and he thrust into me. We both moaned out in pleasure. The pain was minimal, surprisingly. He thrusted deeper and deeper each time, until I was screaming his name. I could feel it coming, he could, too.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" We screamed eachothers' names in unison. I felt him release.

After a minute of lying there, grinning at eachother, he pulled out of me, and got up, pulling me with him.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

I beamed up at him, "I love you, too, Edward. Always have." I whispered. After a minute of just looking into his eyes, I sighed, knowing that we should be getting dressed before the cashier came back.

Edward was dressed in seconds.

I put on my lacey underwear, ignoring the looks of lust I got from Edward. He growled as I put on my bra, I raised an eyebrow.

"I love looking at that particular area of you." He purred.

I rolled my eyes, but shivered at his words, "Sicko." I said, pulling my pants on.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I have a right to talk to you like that. Especially when we've just finished-"

"Mike! Come on, let's go in here! I love this place!" Oh my-

"But Jessica! I don't want to!" Edward's eyes widened. I heard their footsteps.

Edward looked scared, and whispered, low enough for them not to hear, "What should we do?"

I smiled, "I'll use my little gift, and make us look ten years older." I whispered quietly.

He grinned at me, and I smiled back, closing my eyes. I pictured Edward a little older, maybe a few inches taller, his hair a little longer, I pictured his body a little more muscled. I snapped my fingers, then opened my eyes. He looked just as beautiful as usual, but ten years older.

I grinned, then kissed his cheek softly. I pulled my shirt on, then closed my eyes. I pictured my eyes the color they'd been when I was human. I pictured my body a little older. I pictured my hair a little longer. I snapped my fingers, then opened my eyes to see Edward gawking at me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered softly. I smiled softly at him, then looked in the mirror. I looked ten years older, just like I'd wanted.

I winked at him, telling him to stay there. I opened the door to the dressing room, catching the attention of 28 year old Jessica and Mike. They gawked at me, especially Mike. "B-Bella?" Jessica stuttered.

I faked shock, "Jessica?" I grinned at her, then moved forward to give her a hug. She stood in shock for a moment before hugging me back. I pulled back after a minute, "How are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "I've been great. How about you?" She asked, probably thinking about what happened ten years ago.

I smiled, "I've been fine. So I heard you two got married!" I exclaimed. I'd had to think a while back for that. I'd seen it in the paper while going through Forks to get to Alaska about four years ago.

Jessica grinned, "Yeah." Then she babbled on for a minute about the wedding.  
After a minute she asked, getting that look in her eye that I remembered her get when ever she was looking for gossip. "So do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

I grinned, and decided to call my "boyfriend" out, now. "Yes, I believe you've met him before." I said.

Her eyes widened, "Is it... Tyler Crowley?" She looked disgusted.

I grimaced, then smiled, "Edward, honey? Are you finished getting dressed? Come out and greet our old friends!" I said.

Jessica's jaw dropped as Edward emerged from the dressing room, grinning. He faked surprise just as I had, "Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Never thought I'd see either of you again." He said, grinning, then wove his arm around my waist.

Mike said the first thing since I walked out of the dressing room, "E-Edward C-Cullen?" He stuttered. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Edward grinned, "Yeah, it's me." Then he turned to me, "Honey, you need to finish here so that we can get back to Alice." Jessica's eyes widened once more at the mention of Alice.

I pretended not to notice, "Okay. Just let me get a few more outfits, and I'll be ready." I said wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, annoyed at the way Jessica was eyeing him. I kissed him passionately on the lips for a minute, then pulled away.

I picked out a few outfits and three dresses, while listening to Jessica's bantering.

When I was finished, I agreed to Jessica's invite to their New Year's Party.

When Edward and I were nearing Alice and Jasper, I whispered, "Looks like we'll be using my gift a lot more."

Edward nodded, "I always wondered what my family would look like if they were older."

"I guess now you'll get to see."


End file.
